


In my soul

by Kono_Rohan_Da



Series: Out of Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Kinda, M/M, Medieval, Past Torture, Recovery, Sequel, Slow Burn, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono_Rohan_Da/pseuds/Kono_Rohan_Da
Summary: Sequel toOut of my heartAfter rescuing Sawamura from the Wakatuni Rebels, Ushijima decides to take Sawamura back with him to Shiratorizawa to have a more peaceful recovery process.Whumptober 2020 | Day 20 | Medieval
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Out of Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	In my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel time baby- and time to do the thing I was too lazy to do in the prequel

Ushijima, as of late, has found himself staring at Sawamura quite often. 

After gaining permission from Karasuno’s king who happened to also be Sawamura’s uncle, not father to his surprise, he took Sawamura with him to Shiratorizawa to recover, since he does have a kingdom to take care of. And even though his kingdom revolves around honor and loyalty, there will also be some who will question his rule. Not as much as other kingdoms of their size, but still enough. 

Sawamura hair has grown quite long. He hasn’t cut it yet, keeping it swept to the side and tucked behind his ears. He has lost a lot of weight so Ushijima decides that it shall be his duty to aid in his full recovery, since it had only been three weeks since finding the prince. 

He remembers the fear. For the months that Sawamura was missing, the knights of Karasuno, Nekoma, and Shiartorizawa worked together to keep the kingdom stable as well as trying to find the missing prince. When he and Sugawara had made it to Inarizaki after getting the message, he had been skeptical at first. Perhaps it was a trap. Perhaps just like Sawamura, they were planning on kidnapping the prince’s right-hand-man and the king who had exiled the members of the Wakutani from Shiratorizawa in the first place. 

But no- his skepticism had been useless. Because Sawamura was actually there, laying on a bed with fever and horrible marks over his body, a brand on his neck branding him as a object to his own kingdom. Ushijima had contemplated (and still does) creating a reward for whoever kills a member of the Wakutani.

Sawamura doesn’t talk a lot now. He wasn’t the most social person, but he would start conversations and engage in them. He would prefer to be around people rather than be on his own. But now when Ushijima needs to track the man down after a day on the throne, it’s usually at a secluded part of the castle grounds, watching for a minute or two as Sawamura would practice sparring with the air, movements slower but no less precise, before making his presence known. 

Then they’d have dinner together. They would spend time reading or playing cards or chess. Sawamura’s movements wouldn’t be immediate in chess like Ushijima was used to in their games. He wouldn’t always win but he didn’t always loose. His hand used to quickly grab and move and piece, mind probably calculating his moves at a high pace. But now he hesitates, the strategy still there but the confidence he used to have gone. 

It hurts. It hurts to see the strong confident man in this state. Ushijima still remembers how he first met the prince. He’d gone to Karasuno to meet their king for the first time since his throning with his best knights. He ran into two of Karasuno’s knights, a Hinata and Kageyama, and they had been rather rude, one could say. An hour later, the prince of Karasuno entered his quarters, apologizing for their actions. Ushijima had thought, upon first glance, that Sawamura was a servant because of the simplicity and plainness of his clothing. Then he had introduced himself. And somehow, they became friends, he’d like to think, from then on. 

He had a second bed moved into his room. Sawamura sleep in the same room as him, nightmares plaguing the younger prince every-other night. He would never awaken during these, trapped in his own mind, until Ushijima would come over and try to soothe the prince. Only then would his movements still and body relax. 

Sawamura barely spoke more than ten words a day. “Good morning” and “Good night” made up four of them. “Yes” and “no” made up the other six. And all those words were usually for Ushijima’s ears only. 

And then, one day, a month later, Ushijima got a surprise. 

“Ushijima” Sawamure asks. “Can have a coin or two? I want to go and get a haircut.” Ushijima blinks to hide his surprise and happiness. That’s seven words!

“You can have a servant cut your hair” Ushijima asks. Shiratorizawa isn’t very fond of servitude- it is respectable as a position of skill, having the qualifications to aid someone. It is frowned upon for one to dedicate their lives to someone so the other may live in comfort. It’s one of the many disagreements he’s had with Seijoh’s king. 

Sawamura shakes his head. “I want to try being around other people.” He meets Ushijima’s eyes for a few seconds before his eyes dart away. Ushijima nods and silently goes to his bedside table, getting out the small pouch of coin he usually keeps on his person. He gets another bag out and puts ten coins in it, more than enough to get a haircut and maybe buy somethings. 

Sawamura leaves after they have breakfast together. Ushijima notices a visible change in Sawamura. For one, he’s talking more. Two, smiles appear on his face more and more easy. When Sawamura leaves, Ushijima goes to the throne room, preparing for a day of arguing with noblemen, scholars, shrine priests, and citizens. 

After six hours, he allows himself to relax on his seat by letting his shoulders curl forward and a large breathe exit from his mouth. He closes his eyes, wondering if he’ll have enough time to have someone bring him lunch. 

“That last lady, she was quite insistent on trying to make all swords dull bladed for the children’s sake” a familiar voice calls. Ushijima’s eyes snap open. 

Sawamura stands with his hands in his pockets, dressed simply in the clothes he left in: white shirt, lack pants, brown boots. Except now a comfortable sleek black coat has also joined the ensemble, covering up the brand better than the unfolded collar of the shirt does. Ushijima feels a flash of want as the suffocatingly soft fur mantle of his cloak brushes his neck. Sawamura’s hair is also cut short, the same length he had it in when he was first taken. He looks younger, surprisingly, with skin paled from captivity and staying indoors for most of his day, eyes looking bigger from the weight loss. 

“Sawamura” Ushijima breathes. Sawamura walks towards him, heels of his boots clicking on the ground. He raises something wrapped in cloth which Ushijima hadn’t noticed, the cloth unbleached linen. A nice smell meets his nose. 

“Food” Sawamura says, walking up the steps to the throne, comfortably sitting himself on the wide armrest, feet barely brushing the floor. He unties the cloth and passes something to Ushijima. 

“Meatbuns” Ushijima states. “It has been a while since I’ve had any.”

“Same” Sawamura says, eagerly biting into one. “They’re my favorite” he says through the food in his mouth. His eyes are bright, lips turned up happily. 

“Sawamura” Ushijima carefully asks “Are you...what happened? You seem better.” Sawamura pauses his chewing quickly swallowing. 

“That’s true, I guess.” He says with a slight shrug. “It was mostly fear. I kept on thinking about the past and being paranoid in the future. Shiratorizawa, it’s a nice place but it’s also someplace different, someplace where anything can happen to me. But then I realized that I’m with you. The  _ king _ . I’m in a safe place, in a safe kingdom, and you’ve been trying to get me to open up and I haven’t been trying to get better. So I decided to just try and forget everything that happened so I could enjoy today.” Sawamura is breathing hard at the end. “And that’s the most I’ve spoken in a while.”

“Indeed” Ushijima agrees, looking up at the man. He feels something akin to awe. “I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed myself too.” Sawmaura agrees. He slides off the armchair, fingers lingering on it. He leans towards Ushijima and he feels his heart start to speed up in his chest. Then Sawamura leans away and turns around. “I’ll leave you to your people now I’ll see you at dinner, Wakatoshi.” And then he’s gone just as quickly as he game. Ushijima feels the blood rush to his neck and cheeks. 

“I give it four days until he folds under your blatant wooing” Satori says from the shadow of a column. 


End file.
